overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier
Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier (パナソレイ・グルーゼ・デイ・レッテンマイア) was the mayor of E-Rantel until the city was ceded over to the Sorcerer Kingdom. He is a noble of the royalty faction of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Appearance He is described as a mass of bloated, fatty oil, so much so that even his chin consists of excessive fat. His face resembles that of an unremarkable obese bulldog. The white hair on his scalp is thin enough to reflect light. Personality Panasolei sometimes breathes like a pig (プヒープヒー = onomatopoeia), which lowers his overall impression as untrustworthy at first glance but he is in fact, a very clever man. His behavior aims to make others to look down on him so that he can catch them off guard. Unlike many nobles, he doesn't look down on commoners and actually cares for them. He is also hardworking, taking a large amount of time to get accurate statistics to help forecast future trends in the economy. Background A noble and a member of the Royalty Faction. Due to his fair temperance towards commoners, he was precisely posted to E-Rantel. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc He met with the mythril ranked adventurer teams of E-Rantel: Kralgra, Sky Wolf, Rainbow, and Darkness, along with Adventurer Guildmaster Pluton Ainzach and Magic Caster Guildmaster Theo Rakheshir to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire Honyopenyoko.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When King Ramposa III and the Royal Army stayed in E-Rantel to prepare for the annual war against the Baharuth Empire and Nazarick, Panasolei gave his report of the domestic state of the Kingdom. His report revealed that the Kingdom was stepping further into economic decline and would not survive another war.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The mayor along with all the other bureaucrats and officials who had previously been responsible for managing the city have fled to other lands controlled by the Re-Estize Kingdom after the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick took control of the city. Ainz Ooal Gown took up residence in the mayor's former residence and remodeled it into Ainz's own chambers.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Abilities and Powers When acting as E-Rantel's mayor, Panasolei had complete authority over the fortress city. He also possesses some accounting abilities, as he was able to forecast and analyze the financial health of the Kingdom. Relationships Ramposa III Due to being a loyal servant of the king and the Royal Faction, Panasolei is very familiar to his liege. Gazef Stronoff After the failed assassination of Gazef Stronoff, the mayor provided him and his troops' medical assistance and shelter. Pluton Ainzach Pluton trusts Panasolei as the mayor of E-Rantel. Theo Rakheshir Theo trusts Panasolei as the mayor of E-Rantel. Trivia * In the Web Novel, his name is Panasolei Gruze Vauna Rettenmaier. * In the Anime, Mayor Rettenmaier didn't make his appearance in the Adventurer's Guild Meeting. * In Mass for the Dead, Panasolei makes his first actual appearance in the franchise outside the Light Novel.Mass for the Dead Chapter Four: Fortess City E-Rantel Quotes * (To King Ramposa III): "Ah, no, your humble servant overstepped his bounds. It is I who must beg your forgiveness, your Majesty. Then...shall we begin?" References }} Navigation pl:Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Mayors Category:Royalty Faction Category:Re-Estize Kingdom